


Neil Josten ft his family

by Rennie_5



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Neil's 33rd birthday, they've come so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie_5/pseuds/Rennie_5
Summary: Neil Josten's 33rd birthdayi'm still bad at this summary thing and titles.lmao
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Neil Josten ft his family

It felt like a dream. But then again, everything felt unreal nowadays. Neil felt like he would wake up any moment now, and discover that it was all a dream. Andrew, the foxes, exy. All of it. His living to 33 felt almost like a dream though.  
He would never have imagined himself sitting on his couch with Andrew’s feet in his lap. Never in a million years. If someone had asked him about his future 15 years prior he would have scoffed at the idea of domesticity. When he was on the run, Neil tried to never think that far ahead – because he knew that type of optimism would only make things worse. Back then he was only thinking of survival, but now he was living.  
Neil looked across the sofa at Andrew, who was asleep. He chuckled to himself. They had come so far. Further, then they’d ever think they would have come. Sometimes he would look at Andrew and wonder if there was such a thing as luck. He had once said he only believed in that bad sort, but when he saw how the sun shone through Andrew’s hair, making it seem golden in the sunlight, he thought maybe he was wrong about some of the things he had said. He had been wrong about so many things.  
Neil Josten leaned his head back, resting it on the couch and closed his eyes.  
~

They were all crushed into a booth at the back in Sweeties. Everyone was touching elbows and Andrew’s hand was on Neil’s thigh.  
It had been Renee’s idea to celebrate Neil’s birthday in Sweeties, as if in remembrance to the years they had spent together in the same booths.  
Matt’s arm was wrapped around Neil’s shoulders, and his laughter shook Neil harder than any earthquake. Kevin sat opposite Neil, not laughing, but smiling with his eyes. Allison and Renee sat toe to toe, ear to ear, occasionally looking back to the group when they weren’t gazing at each other. Nicky had flown over from Germany the same day, and Aaron kept having to push him back so he wouldn’t fall face-first into his ice cream from exhaustion. Dan was cleaning up the water spillage that had caused the laughter with a heap of napkins, still shaking her shoulders. He felt content, the familiarity of his family making his whole body warm.

Neil was aware that Andrew hadn’t stopped watching him since they had first sat down, and when he looked back, Andrew gave a slight smile that made Neil’s heart open up so far he thought it would burst. 

“How about a toast? Neil. Come on.” Matt tightened his grip around Neil’s shoulders and shook him.  
Neil reached for his glass and everyone did the same. “A toast to what?” he asked, all without taking his eyes off of Andrew’s.  
“A toast… a toast to us.” Dan replied.  
Neil raised his glass, and they all followed him. “To us.”  
Neil’s gaze never left Andrew’s as they both drank. Staring into each other. Andrew’s brown piercing into Neil’s blue. Neil's heart soared further than it had ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Neil Josten! I love youu  
> thanks for reading ;3


End file.
